What feelings?
by GrangerHermoine
Summary: Blaine is the usual Dalton prep school boy that seems to be thrown into Kurt's life, while Kurt is dealing with the everyday life he's pretty much grown accustomed to. But Blaine might bring a change to that.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

"So you have two options. I mean, I'd love to tell you to come enroll here, but Dalton's tuition is steep, and I know that's not an option for everyone. So you have the second option, which is to stand up to the bullies. Refuse to play the victim. " Blaine paused for a moment. "Kurt- I ran away. I didn't stand up to myself and I wish I had. Courage, Kurt."

Kurt considered this for a moment. It was easy to say, but much harder to do-which is why he was staring at the Dalton glass ceiling at the moment, feet plastered to the wooden bars of the wooden coffee chairs. He hummed for a minute hoping it would clear his head, before he realised it was no use, so instead, he looked at Blaine and smiled. "Okay. Thank you."

Blaine smiled. "You're welcome Kurt. If you need anything, you can give me a call. I've been where you are, and I want to help. Really." Blaine wrote his phone number down on a napkin and gave it to Kurt, looking up when he bell rung. "There's the bell- I have to go catch up with David and Wes. Bye Kurt!" said Blaine, handing Kurt the napkin.

"Bye!" called Kurt. His phone began to buzz at the moment and Kurt was surprised. "Oh crap." he said, rushing out of the Dalton hallway himself. He was going to get in huge trouble with the school for missing class- even more with Glee Club. He wasn't looking for Rachael's ranting about how long it took him to spy on the club, and she'll probably suspect that he was a double agent as well. Oh well, there wasn't anything he could do now.

"SPY!" pointed Rachel, when Kurt walked in. The day after Dalton was terrible for the boy. He got slushied twice and slammed into a locker, leaving him with bruises and red eyes (from the slushie). He practically stumbled into the classroom to meet this sight, and he glared at Rachal, who was going to repeat her announcement, as if no one heard heard her the first time- luckily, Finn held her back.

"Rachel, he's not a spy." said Finn, holding Rachal's pointing arm. Rachel scoffed at the boy pulling away before fiercely whispering back.

"Of Course he is! He's been missing all yesterday! He's a double agent."

"He's my brother!" whispered Finn, just as fiercely.

"I can see why Kurt stayed, especially since he's surrounded by a bunch of cute boys." said Santana, winking. Kurt ignored her, walking to his seat with two slushied shirts in a bag at his hands, a fresh white shirt on himself.

"Santana, I don't think Kurt liked that." said Brittany. "It was a little mean."Kurt shot a surprised yet grateful look at Brittany, who smiled back at Kurt. "Especially since he was one of my boyfriends." continued Brit, and Kurt's smile wiped off his face as he looked to the front where Schuester is again.

"Class! Kurt, it was wrong of you to go spy on the warblers. Normally, I would've thought this was Rachel's doing." began , leaving no space for intervention, not that there would've been any. Puck looked enragingly unguilty. "I understand that you wanted to do this for the class, but this isn't the right way. Nevertheless, you're forgiven. So class, today's subject is Feelings."

Kurt was too tired to respond any other way- especially with the slushy tosses-, so he was subjected to nod along. Nevertheless, all he wanted to do was sleep it off. He was just about to let himself sleep through Shuester's sappy talk about "feelings", when his phone buzzed with an incoming text. He tiredly picked his phone out of his jean pockets (Slushie caused) and looked at the contact. It was Blaine.

How are you doing? Karofsky been bothering you?- Blaine

As usual. And it's not strictly speaking Karofsky. -Kurt

Kurt slipped the phone back in his pocket and allowed himself to actually sleep this time- and it wasn't hard, considering Schuester has moved on to Emma and him. Kurt was just glad he wasn't subjected to Rachal's bantering for her solo again. He snuggled in his seat and pulled a sports jacket on (His brain wasn't really all that conscious), falling asleep as Schuester explained how beautiful Emma's hair is.

_"So classes are all about Emma today!" said Schuster, pointing at the blackboard with a picture of Rachel on it. Kurt raised his hand, a little confused. "Yes Kurt?"_

_"That's not Emma." said Kurt."That's Rachel Berry- in Glee Club." Will shot Kurt an annoyed look, leaving him even more confused._

_"That's Emma, Kurt. " said Schuster again. "Emma Pillsbury."_

_"Okay...?" said Kurt, slightly unbelievingly. Next thing he knew, he found himself leaving the classroom going to the bathroom- though he wasn't sure why._

_"Hi, Kurt!" said Azmio, dropping an arm around Kurt's shoulders in the hallway. "What's going on, dude?" Kurt jumped a mile back and looked at Azmio with a weird expression on his face._

_"What are you doing? " asked Kurt. Him and Azmio had always been a punch and a kick- nothing more- and Kurt is okay with it as long as he manages to avoid Azmio. Clearly, he wasn't expecting Azmio to act this way, nor was he keen on it. Kurt turned away quickly and ended up face to face to Blaine. What?! Blaine didn't even go to school here!_

_"Run Kurt, run from your bullies. It's no good to stand up to them. " said Blaine, with a lost expression on his face. "Wait...no. Stand up to them. Don't play the victim."_

_Kurt wanted to ask why Blaine was there, but found himself asking another question instead. "Make up your mind! What is it? Run or Fight?" Blaine didn't react but began to walk away. Kurt moved forwards to grab his shoulder but Blaine vanished, leaving him with his hand on Karofsky's shoulder. Kurt was scared, but he wasn't sure if he was more scared or Karofsky- which was crazy. The other boy jumped away and began to whimper._

_"Stay away from me! I'm sorry! Leave me alone." said Karofsky, curling in on himself as if Kurt was going to punch him._

_"Wha-"_

_BOOM. "Kurt! Get out here. I need you to pick a solo for me to sing." said Tina kicking the door open, holding two sheets of lyrics._

_Kurt stood shell shocked- because this was Tina. The scared, stuttering Tina. "Kurt! Which one?! Make a decision now! Ten seconds! Kurt! I can be a Diva too. I am -"_

"I am done with you, whitegirl!" shouted Mercedes. "So you can get your head in the game and stop putting your relationship in our way!"

Kurt shot up from his dream, utterly confused and breathing deeply. The whole room was shock quiet, and a dropped penny could be heard. Kurt tried to refocus his brain while everyone else stared at Finn, as if expecting him to say something about this.

"Rachal. They're right. I told you I'm dating Quinn now, and I can see the tension between you guys. Stop being such a drama queen!" said Finn, ending the conversation. It was clear Finn was being the bigger man here, because saying that wasn't easy. He didn't want to hurt Rachel's feelings, but something has to be said about this- about every time Rachel stands on stage and blocks their rehearsal time with insinuations that Finn and her should get back together. It's even gone as far as Rachal pulling Quinn's hair and screaming at her, which brings us back to the present time.

Kurt opened his eyes to see Rachel with her disheveled hair- the clear evidence to everyone else that Quinn fought back- but never the less, she was unharmed, if you didn't count the tear streaks that were always there when Rachel puts on a show. Kurt blinked and also noticed that Quinn was missing, along with a slight breeze that was starting to spread around the room. Kurt sneezed causing eyes to turn to him instead.

"Bless you." said Mercedes in a kinder tone. Kurt shied away from the looks in public humiliation.

"Aw- no. I'm fine. " said Kurt in a rather hoarse tone. "Or not. Aw curses." Kurt sneezed again and picked up his clothes. He needed to go home and crank up the heat- not to mention get away from the drama that he wasn't quite prepared for. Not only his immune system was down, but so was his ability to form coherent thoughts on how to deal with the drama that he often got involved in (usually by calming Rachel down- or getting mad at her). He skipped down the stairs, swaying a little from how tired he was and struggled to keep his eyes open. "I am gonna go home first, okay? You people...carry on." he said, disappearing out the classroom door and to his car.

Kurt climbed in the drivers seat and cranked the heat up high, sighing at the absence of cold air. The drive home wasn't long (and Kurt wasn't sure whether he crossed speeding limit), but once he did, he went to his room and plopped on the bed, falling asleep. This time, he had no weird dreams, or dreams at all.

AH-chooo

The annual flu season was back again, or at least for Kurt. While Rachel and Finn and Quinn (but not Santana?) has mono, Kurt himself was diagnosed with a medium fever of about 70 degrees, and found that his lack of coherent thoughts continues to slow his progress on school work, which his dad picked up for him. Burt was still clueless about how Finn got mono and chose to ground Finn for a month-just in case- not that Finn would've been able to go out anyways.

Kurt thought that was unfair, since Finn couldn't stand properly anyways, and questioned Burt about it. He asked Burt what would happen if he got mono, and Burt sternly glared at Kurt and said, "well we'll never know, will we?"- meanwhile Burt's face clearly read or-else. Kurt nodded. He wasn't planning to get involved with Rachel's relationship pentagon. Apparently Puck and Sam got involved as well.

Nevertheless, the innocent victim remains in his room, sick with coughs and a runny nose- not to mention the skyrocketing temperature he was feeling. ("Dad! Could you turn the temperture down?" "Son, the temperture in the house is 4 degrees right now. If anything I should turn it up! I'll go do that right now.") So while Kurt sits melting into his comforter, he attempts to write a thousand word essay on the Crucible.

"KURT! CAN YOU HELP ME WITH THE ESSAY?' yelled Finn from his room. (This has been his regular way of communicating so far) Kurt texted Finn with a reply.

No. I'm not really able to hold a thought about the book right now. -Kurt

There was a pause, then..."HOW ARE YOU WRITING THE ESSAY THEN?" yelled Finn. Kurt shook his head, lifting his phone grudgingly as he felt a headache coming head on.

Improvising- Kurt.

Kurt winced when Finn yelled back, "OKAY!", and slipped his phone back in his pocket. He typed a sentence on his computer, and deleted the sentence, and repeated the action until he felt like he was going to throw up from the effort before putting the computer aside on the night stand- choosing to flip over with his head in the pillow instead. Kurt groaned at the migraine in his head and ignored the next text that he supposed Finn had sent.

Flu season came and went, leaving Kurt feeling better with a mild fever of 40 degrees. But presently, Carole still sits beside him and looks at him with a worrying face. She took a pill and handed it to Kurt along with a bottle of water, and Kurt swallowed the medicine with the water, handing Carole the bottle back.

"Oh dear. It's only decreased thirty degrees. At Least it's not escalating. " said Carole, looking at the thermometer that she had used earlier to check Kurt's temperature in his ear. Kurt kind of liked having a mother to take care of him, but he wanted some alone time right now.

"It's alright. At Least the migraines gone with the feeling that I want to throw up. You should go spend some time with Finn, he seems a little sick too." said Kurt, Finn's mono had gotten better, but Carole's face turned stern.

"The boy brought it on himself, he shouldn't have let this happen." said Carole. While it was true that finn triggered Quinn to actually go and kiss Sam (as rumor says), it wasn't really his fault because Santana stirred up the trouble. But setting up a kissing was probably a really stupid idea that was clearly asking for trouble. Kurt shrugged, and watched Carole leave his room to go check on Finn before sighing. Remembering that he ignored his phone for days, he went to check his text messages, and was surprised to see that none of them were from Finn, but rather from Blaine.

_Hi! How's school today? We should go to Lima Bean and meet up, it's been a while. =) **4 days ago_ (Kurt cursed in his head.)

_uh, hi! I don't know whether you got my text message. If you didn't, we can meet today again!" **3 days ago._ (Kurt was repeatedly cursing in his head and screaming profanities as well)

_Are you alright? **2 days ago_

_If you don't want to talk, that's fine. But could you call me and tell me why? **1 day ago_

Kurt gripped his phone and flipped to contacts and looked for Blaine. He pressed call and anticipated an answer, praying that Blaine would answer. "Please answer, please answer..." mumbled Kurt.

"Hello? This is Blaine Anderson-"

"Hi Blaine!"rushed Kurt, trying to explain everything.

"-And I am not available at the moment. Please leave a message at the beep.

Kurt groaned, but left a message saying that he was sick, he didn't check his phone and was sorry. Afterwards, Kurt stared at his phone, which was in an iron grip hold in his hand- and waited. This was going to be a long long day- especially he was still sick.


End file.
